13 Años Después
by ChErRyG1rL
Summary: han pasado 13 años desde que Sakura y Syaoran se separaron, ahora cada uno vive su propia vida alejados el uno del otro, pero el destino tiene planeado algo para ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a sus creadoras: CLAMP

***Cuando Sakura y Syaoran se separaron estudiaban el primero de secundaria y 13 años después de la partida de Syaoran...***

El viento era cálido, las ramas de los árboles se mecían con extrema delicadeza y elegancia, las flores de cerezo dejaban caer esos lindos pétalos logrando que el pasto fuera adornado con su dulce color rosa, el cielo era de un azul puro casi increíble, el cual era adornado por lindos cúmulos de nubes, el sol estaba en su mejor punto ya que no calentaba demasiado. Una linda mujer estaba en aquel parque observando el lindo árbol y a los pétalos caer mientras sentía el cálido viento acariciar su rostro, su cabello castaño claro era adornado por un broche de flor de cerezo y sus lindos ojos verdes, fijos en el árbol, brillaban tanto como el sol, recordando momentos del pasado.

-Veo que mi linda amiga está de melancólica- Le distrajo la dulce voz de una amiga suya, la mujer de ojos verdes volteó a ver y se encontró con la frágil figura de una mujer muy hermosa de cabello ondulado color negro azabache, con un largo hasta la cintura contrastando con su piel blanca como la leche, sus lindos ojos alargados combinaban con el lindo azul del cielo, el cabello de la linda chica danzaba en el viento como una linda bailarina de balett –Pero veo que no pierdes esa linda sonrisa, Sakura –Dijo sonriéndole.

-Claro que no Tomoyo, ¡por fin me voy a casar!, como siempre lo soñé, con un hombre lindísimo-Decía la linda Sakura notablemente feliz. –Tomoyo, es el muchacho mas lindo, es el chico más dulce, es el perfecto, lo adoro, lo amo-Decía con infinita ternura y alegría, se notaba que en verdad estaba enamorada y ante este hecho, Tomoyo simplemente sonrió.

-Amiga, soy tan feliz de verte así de feliz y lo bueno es que sabes que él es el indicado –Decía mientras le tomaba las manos en señal de apoyo y aprobación.

-Si, Kenshin es el indicado y lo quiero muchísimo!-

-Y él lo sabe y te ama también-

-Si, lo sé-Dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza un poco ruborizada, festejando al igual que una pareja lejos de Tomoeda, en otro continente.

El viento soplaba ligeramente en ese lugar, los pájaros volaban ya en busca de refugio pues la noche comenzaba a caer en los cielos de China, los retoños de flores en los árboles ya estaba abiertos en su mayoría y el verde del follaje era hermoso en aquel parque ya casi no había nadie, de la gente que quedaba sobresalía una pareja de novios que se veían muy felices juntos, como un cuento de hadas, la joven chica corría alegre entre los árboles de cerezo, era muy linda, se veía frágil y tierna, su cabello lacio era de color madera, le llagaba hasta los hombros sedoso y brilloso, sus ojos pequeños y alargados, el color miel era perfecto para su piel blanca; su linda y fresca figura se veía hermosa mientras bailaba ente los pétalos de flor que caían de los árboles, parecía una bella hada revoloteando por las flores.

-Ven amor, vamos por ahí, hay un lindo lago- Dijo la linda joven china a un muchacho muy apuesto que estaba observándola, este hombre era notablemente más grande que ella, por lo menos 7 años de diferencia, sin embargo, se veía que estaban muy enamorados, al final, la edad no importa.-Vamos Syaoran, vamos rápido-Dijo ella mientras corría para tomar de la mano a su novio y caminar juntos hasta ese lindo lago, Syaoran sólo sonrió en señal de aprobación, caminaron poco hasta llegar a un pequeño lago rodeado de árboles rosas y lindos arbustos arreglados.

-Es lindo mi amor-Dijo la joven llamada Azuza.

-Si, es verdad-Le confesó él. La joven se acercó al lago y se agachó a contemplar el agua.

-Mira, el agua es tan cristalina y pura-Decía cuando algo que flotaba en el agua le llamó la atención, una linda flor se dirigía directo a ella y ella gustosa la tomó en sus manos. -Mira Syaoran-Le llamó mientras contemplaba el cielo.

-Que pasa Azuza?-

-Esta flor es muy linda, es fresca, dócil y sensible-Decía la joven contemplando la flor en sus manos.

-Se nota que te gusta mucho esa flor, ¿cual es?-Dijo él sonriendo.

-Es la flor de cerezo-Dijo mientras se la mostraba y Syaoran se sorprendió un poco, la vio y la tomó en sus manos.

-¿Sabes?, esta flor se llama Sakura en Japón y tienes mucha razón cuando dices que es muy linda y sensible-Dijo el apuesto hombre mientras se la colocaba en el cabello de manera que se figurara a un pasador de cabello.

-Oye amor, en tu adolescencia viviste en Japón, ¿verdad?-Dijo al joven chica algo ruborizada por el acto de su novio.

-Si, así es- Contestó él algo extrañado.

-Oye, ¿porque no vamos de viaje ahí?-Dijo ella muy efusivamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?-Exclamó él muy conmocionado.

-Si, quiero conocer ese lugar y ver a los amigos con los que hablas por teléfono o escribes cartas-Dijo ella sonriendo mientras tomaba las manos de su amado para tratar de convencerlo.-Y bueno, tal vez conocer alguna novia que tuviste-Dijo ella dándole la espalda y volteándole a ver de una manera pícara.

-No se Azuza, no me convence-Le contestó con una cara algo desconfiada.

-Ándale amor, nunca te pido nada, ahora en verdad me interesa ir-Dijo ella tomándole el rostro con sus suaves manos.

-Pero Azuza...-Aún no le convencía la idea.

-Ándale si...-Insistió sonriendo de una manera en la que Syaoran no podía decir que no y él sólo sonrió.

La noche ya había caído por completo sobre Tomoeda y la estrellas brillaban en su mejor manera, en la mansión de los Daidouji había una pequeño reunión de amigos.

-Me alegra verlos tan contentos y seguros de pasar una vida juntos-Dijo un joven de lentes, ojos azules y cabello oscuro mientras estaba sentado en un sillón individual; la verdad Eriol no había cambiado mucho desde que estaba chico.

-Claro que si Eriol, somos muy felices-Le contestó Sakura mientras estaba siendo abrazada por un joven totalmente apuesto y atractivo, sus facciones eran perfectas y finas y su cabello negro contrastaba lindo con Sakura y esos profundos ojos negors habían sido lo que habían atrapado a Sakura.

-Lo bueno es que están bien seguros de los suyo-Corroboró la linda Tomoyo, quien fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono que demandaba atención.

-¿Si diga?- Contestó Tomoyo.

-Y dime Eriol, ¿Has pensado en casarte con Tomoyo?-Le preguntó Kenshin, el novio de Sakura aprovechando que la aludida no se encontraba.

-Si, lo he pensado, pero no se, no he hablado de eso con ella-Contestó el guapo hombre de 26 años con su linda y peculiar sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que Tomoyo aceptará-Dijo Sakura para dar ánimos.

-Gracias Sakura-Contestó Eriol.

-¡¿Qué?-Se sorprendía Tomoyo mientras estaba al teléfono-Pero esa si que es una noticia-Sonreía la linda mujer.-Entonces si, ahí estaré- Dijo para concluir la plática y volver a la sala con sus amigos sin dar explicación alguna, solo compartió una discreta mirada con su amado Eriol, quien al parecer, entendía la situación.

Al día siguiente había un poco más de frío en Tomoeda, en el aeropuerto un avión procedente de Honk Kong estaba próximo a irse de regreso y una pareja estaba recién llegada esperaba que llegaran a recogerlos.

-Fue un viaje muy largo-Dijo a su novio una jovencita muy hermosa mientras se estiraba.-¿Syaoran?-Lo llamó ya que no le hacía caso al llamarlo ya que Syaoran estaba contemplando aquel aeropuerto que hacía algunos años no veía y ahora se notaba un poco diferente, pero por fin logró escuchar a la insistente chica.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la chica ya que le prestó atención, pero no hubo tiempo para una respuesta ya que alguien los distrajo.

-Hola, buenos días-Se escuchó la dulce voz de una mujer.-Bienvenidos-Dijo la mujer de cabello largo y negro recogido en media cola y lindos ojos azules.

-Hola Daidouji-La saludó Syaoran sonriendo muy contento.

-¿La conoces?, Syaoran-Preguntó la chica desconfiada mientras alguien tomaba las maletas de Azuza.

-Es un gusto conocerte y el que estés aquí también.-Le dijo sonriendo Eriol.

-Hiraguisawa-Dijo Syaoran.

-Hace mucho que no te veíamos Lee-

-Syaoran...-Le hablaba confundida la linda Azuka.

-Azuza..., ellos son dos de mis mejores amigos, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji y él es Eriol Hiraguisawa-Presentó él y ellos sonrieron afirmando lo dicho por él.- Chicos, ella es Azuza Chow-Dijo Syaoran volteándola a ver –Es mi novia- Concluyó.

-Es un placer conocerlos-Saludó ella haciendo una reverencia.

-¿¡Que?-Se sorprendió Eriol.

-¿Su novia?-Se preguntaba Tomoyo desconcertada, pero actuó de inmediato acercándose a ella –Es un gusto conocerte –Dijo muy amablemente mientras tomaba su mano en forma de saludo.

-Igual el mío-Le contestó Azuza algo extrañada por la actitud de Tomoyo.

-Bueno, que tal si nos vamos ya-Propuso Eriol.

-Si-Apoyó Azuza y entonces emprendieron la marcha.

Mientras caminaban y Eriol platicaba con Azuza, uno de los cuatro integrantes se detuvo en seco, Syaoran se detuvo un momento para contemplar un lugar de ese aeropuerto que le traía recuerdos de su juventud.

-No está-Lo interrumpió la voz de Tomoyo.-Como tú bien me lo pediste, ella no está aquí, ella no sabe de tu llegada-Le dijo ella.

-Si, lo sé-Dijo Syaoran girando la cabeza a modo de evadir la mirada de Tomoyo.

-¿Sabes algo?-Siguió ella para llamar su atención.-Ella a avanzado mucho desde que tú la dejaste, a cambiado un poco, así que...-Decía ella y él no perdía nada de la conversación.-...Que no te sorprendan las sorpresas que hay para ti.-Concluyó ella y él contempló una vez más ese lugar antes de seguir su camino.

Era temprano en la casa de los Daidouji cuando las visitas del extranjero llegaron para buscar techo donde dormir.

-¡Que linda y que grande es tu casa!-Decía impresionada la joven Azuza.

-Que amable eres Azuza -Agradeció Tomoyo sonriendo amablemente.

-Tengo una idea-Intervino Eriol.-La señorita Azuza vino a conocer, porque no se acomodan y luego salen a pasear-Dijo él amablemente.

-Me gusta mucho la idea, solo me cambio y nos vamos-Dijo felizmente.-¿Te agrada la idea Syaoran?-

-Sí, está bien- Le apoyó y corriendo subió a cambiarse, se soltó el cabello y del lado derecho se lo recogió con una trenza, como hacía calor se vistió con un lindo vestido blanco y unas lindas calcetas cubrían sus delgadas piernas.

-Ya estoy lista, ya nos podemos ir-Dijo alegremente mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-Si, vámonos-Dijo él un una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya nos vamos, nos vemos al rato, adiós-Dijo ella mientras tomaba el brazo de su amado novio y salían por la puerta.

-Si, adiós-Se despidió Tomoyo y Eriol sólo se despidió con una linda sonrisa. Ya iban lejos y ellos no los dejaban de ver.- Te conozco y se que hay algo más mi amor, ¿que es?-Dijo ella algo misteriosa.

-Ya lo verás a su debido tiempo amor-Le contestó él aún mas misteriosamente.

Era de tarde en Tomoeda y el sol caía lentamente, los bellos rayos que se dibujaban en el cielo daban la impresión de que el cielo se quemaba, el viento soplaba cálido y mecía los lindos follajes de los árboles; una linda chica corría muy contenta por las calles junto a su apuesto novio y este disfrutaba tanto verla así que se notaba infinitamente feliz.

-Ven amor-Decía la feliz mujer mientras tomaba la mano de su novio.-Vamos a esa tienda y luego me acompañas a mi casa, ¿si Kenshin?-

-Si, vamos Sakura-Le aceptó sonriente y entraron a una linda tienda, mientras que al mismo tiempo un muchacho esperaba a su joven novia volver de una tienda cercana a la que entraron Sakura y Kenshin.

-Syaoran-Se oyó el grito de alguien que lo llamaba.-Mira lo que compré, ¿Verdad que está muy lindo?-Dijo muy contenta, como una niña pequeña.

-Sí, es verdad-

-Oye amor, vamos a comer y luego vamos a una tienda linda de la que me contaron-

-Si, está bien-

La noche había cubierto los cielos con su negro manto y las estrellas brillaban como delicadas luciérnagas; una pareja de novios caminaban rumbo a la casa tomados de la mano.

-Kenshin, me divertí mucho, muchas gracias-Le comentó ella con cierta luz en sus ojos.

-Yo también me divertí mucho, mi amada Sakura-

-Voy a entrar a esa tienda, no tardo-Dijo una joven chica a su novio que estaban por ahí cerca.

-Sí, aquí te espero Azuza-Aceptó él.

Sakura y Kenshin ya estaban en la puerta de entrada y estaban en el momento más triste del día para ellos, su despedida.

-Te quiero mucho, amor mío-Dijo ella mientras rodeaba por el cuello a su apuesto novio.

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa, mi Sakura-Dijo él rodeándole por la cintura.

-Pero...-Dijo un chico que esperaba a su novia mientras observaba los alrededores.- "Su casa es por aquí"-Pensaba mientras caminaba hasta llegar a una esquina cerca de una casa ya conocida para él; cuando llegó, vio algo que lo dejó algo perpleja, en la puerta de esa casa ya conocida, había una pareja de novios compartiendo besos a la luz de las estrellas.

-Ya me tengo que ir amor, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Kenshin despidiéndose de su amada.

-Si mi amor, hasta mañana-Dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo.

Kenshin ya se marchaba y Sakura lo miraba fijamente, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba. Syaoran estaba ligeramente rojo de sus mejillas mientras contemplaba la linda figura de Sakura, ya no era la misma niña de ese tiempo, ahora era toda una mujer y el cálido viento le mecía esos lindos cabellos.

-Esa energía...-Dijo Sakura percatándose de que alguien la observaba y cuando volteó a ver, se encontró con la mirada de alguien conocido.-Eres tu...-Dijo en voz baja.

Los dos se aproximaron cautelosamente el uno al otro hasta quedar a una distancia aceptable para verse detenidamente.

-"Ella ya cambió un poco...-Escuchaba Syaoran la voz de Tomoyo resonar en cu cabeza.-..Así que no te sorprendas si te encuentras con una sorpresa" Ahora sé a lo que se refiere-Pensaba Syaoran mientras sonreía un poco.

-Y ¿Cuando llegaste?-Se escuchó la seria voz de Sakura que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hoy apenas-Le contestó con una linda sonrisa.

-Ya veo-Dijo ella mientras giraba la cabeza para evadir la mirada de Syaoran.

-Y dime, ¿Quien es él?-Preguntó Syaoran.

-Él, es mi novio-Dijo algo apenada.

-Y ¿Te trata bien?-Preguntó algo preocupado.

-Si, es muy lindo-Dijo ella sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-Que bueno, más le vale-Dijo él evitando la mirada de Sakura con su habitual frialdad y Sakura lo vio con cierta ternura.

-¡Syaoran!-Se escuchó la voz de una joven chica de vestido blanco que corría hacia donde estaban ellos.-Encontré este libro, mira, es muy interesante-Decía la chica a Syaoran muy animada mientras este la escuchaba con ternura, Sakura miraba a la linda chica, observaba lo joven que se veía, lo linda que era; después de un momento, Azuza se percató de que alguien la miraba y la volteó a ver.-Perdón, interrumpí-Dijo ella en el momento en que vio a Sakura.

-No, para nada-Contestó Sakura con una linda sonrisa.

-Lo que pasa es que me encontré con Sakura, una persona que yo quise mucho en mi adolescencia-Explicó Syaoran mientras que Sakura escuchaba atentamente.

-Ahora veo porque te familiarizaste con aquella flor de cerezo-Dijo ella algo seria al recordar aquel día en el parque.

-Si, así es-Contestó Syaoran sonriendo.-Mira Sakura –Le habó a la chica, pero Azuza notó algo extraño, Syaoran no dejaba de sonreír desde hacía rato, era una sonrisa diferente a otras.-Sakura, ella es Azuza, es mi novia-Presentó.

-Ah ya veo-Dijo Sakura sonriendo, se acercó a Azuza y le tomó la mano para saludarla.-Es un gusto conocerte-Dijo sonriendo con la misma ternura de siempre y esto hizo que Azuza se sonrojara un poco, pero algo le sorprendió mucho más, vio de reojo a Syaoran y vio que estaba sonriendo de una manera muy extraña, era raro verlo así, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir así que luego nos vemos-Se despidió Sakura y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa, Syaoran no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras que Azuza lo vio y sólo pudo sonreír.

-Sabes Syaoran, ella es una buena persona-Dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.

-Si, tienes razón Azuka-Dijo sin dejar de reír.-¿No vamos?-

-Si- Y emprendieron su camino de regreso a la casa de Tomoyo, pero alguien los observaba desde una ventana de una casa cerca de ahí.

-Que decepción-Se dijo a si misma Sakura desde la oscuridad de su casa mientras algunas involuntarias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Tu habitación ya está lista para que duermas-Decía Tomoyo a Azuza abriéndole la puerta.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo y entró en su habitación directo a la gran ventana que estaba en dirección al gran patio.-Las noches aquí son muy lindas Tomoyo-Dijo al asomarse por la ventana y ver a alguien amado por ella paseando por el patio.- Tomoyo.. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dijo muy extraña volteándola a ver.

-Si claro, que pasa-Le contestó amablemente mientras la jovencita se sentaba en la cama.

-Dime, ¿Quién es Sakura y que fue para Syaoran en el pasado?-

-¿Sakura? ¿Porque lo dices?-Dijo Tomoyo muy impresionada por la pregunta, esto era algo totalmente fuera de los planes.

-Es que hoy la conocí y pues como haz de saber, Syaoran no sonríe con cualquiera, con ella no dejaba de sonreír y eso es algo muy raro-

-Así que vieron a Sakura, ya veo-Dijo con sus ojos cerrados dando una expresión de resignación.-Mira, yo no soy la persona indicada para decirte todo, pero si te puedo decir que ella cambió mucho a Lee y él la cambió mucho a ella-Le explicaba a Azuza.-Ambos fueron personas sumamente importantes para el otro-

-Dime ¿Fue su novia?-Preguntó intrigada y solo recibió de respuesta una sonrisa y seguido Tomoyo caminó rumbo a la puerta.-Tomoyo, no me contestaste-Insistió Azuza.

-Que duermas bien pequeña, cualquier cosa, no dudes en buscarme-Fue la respuesta de Tomoyo junto con una linda sonrisa, pero Azuza no era ilusa, sabía que había algo que le ocultaban.

En el patio las estrellas brillaban mientras un apuesto hombre meditaba a cerca de una linda chica que creía ya haber olvidado; Sakura había cambiado, lo sabía Syaoran, pero a su vez seguía siendo esa misma niña llena de bondad y ternura, pero no había sido fácil verla junto con otro hombre, su novio, Syaoran ahora estaba confundido, no sabía que sentir o que pensar.

-Es verdad, Sakura sigue siendo igual de linda-La voz de Eriol lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-Y puedo ver que conociste a su novio Kenshin-Dijo el joven Hiraguisawa con su ya conocida sonrisa misteriosa.

-Tú lo sabías-Dijo algo serio y recibió una sonrisa de respuesta, Syaoran siguió contemplando las estrellas.

-¿Que vas a hacer Syaoran?-Preguntó con un tono lleno de complicidad, Syaoran siguió viendo las estrellas sin decir palabra alguna

Pero la noche no solo consolaba el pesar de Azuza y Syaoran, en una casa no muy lejos de la mansión, una linda mujer estaba sentada en su cama lista para dormir, pero las lágrimas no le permitían conciliar el sueño: Sakura desde que vio a Syaoran por algún motivo no dejaba de llorar, no lo entendía, pensó que ya lo había superado y por eso se iba a casar con Kenshin, pero ¿porque lloraba? "Syaoran" pensaba mientras en su mano derecha jugueteaba con un anillo de compromiso.

El día llegó y aún era cálido, Kenshin llegó temprano a la casa de Sakura, entonces tocó el timbre y salió de la casa una chica vestida como colegiala: una playera estilo marinerito azul con blanco, una linda faldita azul y dos colitas adornando su cabello.

-Hola Kenshin- Saludó ella algo desganada.

-Hola amor, veo que te pusiste esa ropa parecida a la de tu uniforme-Dijo él con la misma alegría de siempre.

-Si, bueno, vámonos- Dijo de manera cortante.

-Sakura-Dijo en voz baja Kenshin preocupado por su actitud.

Toda la mañana Sakura estuvo con la cabeza en otro lado, hasta que llegaron a un café para descansar un poco, café que era conocido no solo para Sakura, sino también para Tomoyo y así, Tomoyo llegó a ese mismo café junto con ellos, pero Sakura no se percató de que ahí estaba su amiga, sin embargo, Kenshin si la vio.

-Mira amor, ve y aparta una mesa, ahora voy- Le pidió Kenshin.

-Si-Le dijo y Kenshin fue a su encuentro con Tomoyo, ella ya lo esperaba.

-Así que quieres que hable con ella-Concluyó Tomoyo después de un momento de plática.

-Si, porque desde la mañana está muy seria y eso es muy raro en ella y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe Tomoyo; por eso creo que algo está mal y por ello te pido ayuda-Suplicaba preocupado el joven hombre.

-Sí, está bien Kenshin-Afirmó la linda mujer.

-Gracias Tomoyo-

Sakura esperaba sentada en una mesita a fuera del local del café, esta ya tenía una taza medio llena mientras que contemplaba el anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda, el anillo que Kenshin le había dado y que ella gustosa había aceptado, pero ella no pensaba en él, sino que estaba pensando en ese hombre, en que Syaoran se veía muy atractivo, pero que él tenía una novia, novia muy joven para su parecer, si, muy linda, pero muy chica.

-No sabía que le gustaban las niñitas-Dijo algo molesta.

-Hola Sakura-Interrumpió alguien sus pensamientos.

-Tomoyo-Le sorprendió verla ahí.

-¿Cómo estas Sakura?-Decía mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar-

-Sabes, Syaoran llegó ayer de China-Le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, lo sé, lo vi ayer con su novia-Parecía que a Sakura le dolía decirlo.

-Entonces ya conoces a Azuza- Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de aceptación.-Y dime Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó algo preocupada.

-Hay Tomoyo, si lo dices por lo que pasó, yo ya lo superé-Dijo simulando alegría.-Éramos jóvenes y pues solo fue un amor de juventud, solo un amor de juventud-Repitió como para convencerse, pero algo en esas palabras transmitía dolor y Tomoyo la miró con inmensa ternura ya que ella sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga Sakura.

-Sabes, Kenshin está preocupado, no sabe que es lo que pasa-

-¿Kenshin?-Se sorprendió Sakura.

-Sakura, yo soy de la idea de que le cuentes de Syaoran, él merece una explicación y aún así, si no se casan...-Decía Tomoyo con tanta verdad, con tanta ternura que hizo sorprender a Sakura, hacía mucho no tenían una plática como esa.-...Aún así, no te sentirás tan mal por él, porque al final supo la verdad-Esto dejó pensando muy seriamente a Sakura.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir-Dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de su silla.-A propósito... arreglada así, me recuerdas mucho cuando íbamos en preparatoria-Fue lo que Tomoyo dijo para concluir, pero estas últimas palabras desconcertaron mucho a Sakura, era como si en preparatoria estuviera lo que le atormentaba y por eso, los lindos ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hola amor, ya vine, como vi que estabas platicando con Tomoyo no quise interrumpir-Dijo Kenshin con una linda sonrisa.

-Kenshin, tengo que decirte algo-Dijo Sakura con la voz cortada y la sombra de su fleco tapándole los ojos.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo preocupado mientras se sentaba y entonces Sakura comenzó a hablar.

-Desde la primaria conozco a Syaoran, un niño al que amé con toda mi alma..-Sakura trataba de reunir todas las fuerzas posibles para acomodar su voz.-...él vivía en China, pero por otras causas vino a Tomoeda y después de muchos acontecimientos yo...me enamoré de él y él de mi... Él tuvo que regresar a Honk Kong cuando empezábamos a estudiar el primero de secundaria, pero yo le prometí que lo esperaría hasta que pudiera regresar y cuando yo estaba empezando a estudiar la preparatoria él... él volvió y yo fui totalmente feliz, desde que volvió fuimos novios, toda la preparatoria y desde el principio ya teníamos planes bien formados y decidimos que al final de la preparatoria nosotros... decidimos casarnos-Dijo Sakura sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor.

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamó Kenshin muy consternado.

-Pero las cosas no salieron bien-Sakura lloraba como lluvia de Agosto y tomaba muchas fuerzas para poder seguir hablando.-...Las cosas se complicaron y nuestros sueños se desmoronaron, él tuvo que regresar a Honk Kong...-Y ya no pudo decir nada más, las lágrimas brotaron por sí solas y aunque Kenshin estaba impactado con lo que le acababa de decir, le dolía más verla sufrir y llorar.

-Tranquila amor-Dijo él por fin tomándole la mano, se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba ella.- Pequeña, es normal lo que sientes, pero recuerda que te vas a casar conmigo y no con él, con Kenshin, no con Syaoran, yo no te voy a dejar-Decía de la manera más tierna y comprensible, mientras le tomaba su delicado rostro en seña de apoyo.-...así que ya no llores más, además, en mi tienes un fiel amigo-Concluyó y recibió una linda sonrisa de aceptación, aunque no era lo que en realidad quería transmitir.

El sol aún estaba brillando en el cielo, pero Sakura ya estaba en casa, sentada en un sofá en medio de su cuarto de libros, en medio de su pequeña biblioteca, el gran ventanal alumbraba lo que tenía entre manos, en su linda mano izquierda, adornada por un lindo anillo de compromiso, sujetaba una cajita negra, la abrió y miró melancólica otro anillo de compromiso.

-Hay Syaoran-Decía tristemente mientras veía el amillo.-¿Porque volviste Syaoran?-Dijo en voz baja mientras apretaba la pequeña cajita contra su pecho como tratando de que no se escapara ese último recuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a sus creadoras CLAMP

Al día siguiente, el verano se sentía en el ambiente de Tomoeda, era un excelente día para salir a pasear, en especial cuando se es extranjero de ese lugar, una pareja de novios caminaba alegremente por la calle.

-Sabes Syaoran, es una gran idea el salir de compras-Elogiaba la linda Azuza.

Mientras tanto, en una tienda de ropa, la modista dueña de tal lugar tomaba las últimas medidas para ya terminar con aquel soñado vestido de novia.

-¡Que linda te vez Sakura!-Decía Tomoyo casi en un grito.

-Hay Tomoyo, no es para tanto-Decía la novia sonrojada mientras se subía en una caja circular para que Tomoyo viera los últimos detalles.

-Y dime, ya le dijiste a Kenshin de Syaoran?-Preguntaba mientras tomaba las medidas.

-Sí, ya le dije-

-Y como lo tomo-

-Lo tomó extremadamente bien-Dijo, pero al parecer no le agradaba la idea y Tomoyo se dio cuenta.

-¡!Mira Syaoran! Una tienda con un vestido de novia en el mostrador-Gritó alegre la joven Azuza.-Vamos a ver los vestidos amor-Dijo ilusionada.

-Pero...-Syaoran creía saber de quien era esa tienda o por lo menos quien trabajaba ahí; pero Azuza no le dio tiempo de decir algo ya que cuando vino a ver Syaoran, su joven novia ya había corrido al mostrador a ver a través del cristal ese lindo vestido de novia así que no le quedó más que alcanzarla.-Estos vestidos son bellísimos, la diseñadora debe ser excelente.-Dijo en una sonrisa y si, Syaoran sabía quien era la diseñadora, ese estilo es muy peculiar en esa persona.

-Y, ¿Estás segura de que ya superaste lo de Syaoran?-Preguntó Tomoyo aun tomando medidas.

-Tomoyo, ya te lo había dicho antes, aso ya quedó atrás-Insistió no muy segura.-Sólo fue un amor de preparatoria-Dijo con pesar.

-Hay Sakura-Dijo ya resignada Tomoyo, puesto que ella sabía que no era cierto.

-Ven amor, mira, están vistiendo a una novia, vamos a ver-Dijo la joven Azuza mientras jalaba a Syaoran de su brazo para ir al aparador siguiente donde se veía a través del cristal a la novia, ambos veían como Tomoyo la arreglaba con cuidado dedicación.-¿Quién será la novia?-Dijo como en un sueño Azuza, y como si hubieran escuchado su pregunta, la delicada figura de la chica que estaba siendo vestida se daba la vuelta hasta quedar de perfil y revelar unos lindos ojos verdes ya conocidos; tanto Syaoran como Azuza se quedaron desconcertados.

-¡¿Sakura se va a casar? No lo sabía! Que emoción!-Casi grita Azuza emocionada por la noticia, de cierta manera, es el sueño de toda chica; pero Syaoran no dijo palabra alguna, sólo el silencio gobernó en ese momento.-¿Syaoran?-Lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta

Azuza vio que Syaoran estaba como en trance, sin expresión, sólo con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, veía a través del cristal la mirada de una chica aparentemente feliz de ser la novia y él sentía que el mundo se le acababa, pero ¿porque? Se preguntaba, no entendía, si él ya tenía una vida lejana a Sakura, porque lo consternaba tanto esa idea de ver a Sakura en el altar, porque si ya la había olvidado, o al menos eso pensaba; sin que ellos y Sakura se dieran cuenta, Tomoyo se percató de su visita.

-Syaoran-Insistió Azuza algo extrañada.

-Azuza, vámonos ahora por favor-Dijo con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su fleco.

-Si amor-Dijo inmediatamente muy preocupada por el estado de su querido novio y emprendieron la marcha mientras que Tomoyo los veía partir.

-¿Que pasa Tomoyo?-Preguntó Sakura al ver el comportamiento extraño de su amiga.

-Nada, sólo que vi algo que me pareció interesante-

-Ya hablas como Eriol-Dijo sonriendo Sakura sin cuestionar más.

-Sabes algo Sakura yo creo que aún sigues enamorada de Syaoran-Dijo Tomoyo ya yendo al punto principal.

-Tomoyo, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir que no es así-Insistió Sakura.

-Tu no me puedes engañar, eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco a la perfección Sakura-Le dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Que dices?-Sakura parecía consternada.

-Es que yo digo que no es malo el que sigas enamorada de Syaoran, de hecho es lo más normal porque el sentimiento es hermoso y puro, además de que el romance que vivieron fue verdadero y real-Decía Tomoyo con mucha veracidad y Sakura escuchaba atenta ya que algo en sus palabras tenía de verdad.-Además toma esto muy en cuenta, no rechaces lo que sientes porque no todos tiene la oportunidad de sentir lo que tú sientes, no toda la gente tiene la oportunidad de sentir que es estar enamorado de alguien y la vida te dio ese maravilloso regalo, esa oportunidad única, Sakura, no debes desperdiciarla-

-Puede que tengas razón Tomoyo-Dijo Sakura con la voz algo quebrada a la sombra de su fleco.- Tomoyo, me voy a cambiar, me iré a casa ya que tengo cosas que pensar-Dijo y se fue a su casa con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos, Tomoyo la vio algo preocupada.

Esa noche en la casa de los Daidouji, ya todos descansaban, o al menos eso parecía, Azuza estaba sentada en su cuarto leyendo aquel libro que había comprado días atrás, pero la tranquilidad que había reinado hasta ese momento estaba a punto de romperse.

-¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE!- El grito que provenía de abajo la sacó de la concentración en la que estaba.

-Se va a casar y no me dijeron nada ¿Por que?-Decía muy molesto Syaoran a Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Es que nosotros no éramos los indicados para decirlo-Se excusaba Tomoyo que estaba sentada en la recargadera de un sillón individual donde estaba sentado Eriol.

-ESQUE USTEDES NUNCA SON LOS INDICADOS PARA NADA-Vociferaba en aquella sala.-Y yo aquí haciendo solo el ridículo-Dijo con dolor, algo que llamó mucho la atención de la joven pareja.

-No te dijimos..-Continuó Tomoyo mientras se paraba y caminaba rumbo a Syaoran.-...no te lo dijimos porque te veías muy feliz con Azuza-

-Si, además no estaba en nuestros planes ni en los tuyos el que te encontraras con Sakura-Intervino Eriol.

-Ustedes mejor que nadie, saben lo que ella significaba para mi-Decía el joven Syaoran con los ojos cerrados intentando no llorar; pero nadie se dio cuenta de que los estaban escuchando.- Yo la amaba mucho... en verdad la amaba-Dijo con la voz cortada y sin poder detener las lágrimas ni un momento más, pero pronto recibió apoyo ya que Tomoyo puso sus manos en la cara de él para apoyarlo.

-No puedo creerlo, el joven Syaoran llorando-Decía mientras regalaba una sonrisa llena de apoyo.

-Y es que la amaba tanto...-Decía con la voz cortada y con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos involuntariamente.-...por lo que sentía, por eso nos íbamos a casar-Dilo finalmente.

-¡¿Casarse con ella?-Dijo Azuza en voz muy baja mientras estaba parada a un lado de la puerta de entrada a la sala y era testigo de todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba sin aliento, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Me dolió tanto tener que irme y dejarla y es que sólo imaginar que me iba a olvidar, no lo soportaba-Decía ya un poco recuperado, pero Azuza cada vez se sentía caer más y más.

-¿Y Azuza?-Preguntó Eriol un poco extrañado.

-Si, Azuza, la quiero mucho, muchísimo, pero es un cariño como de una hermana menor-Dijo esto con notable verdad y Azuza lo supo inmediatamente, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor, de decepción -La verdad, es que pensé que ya la había olvidado, pero ahora que volví a ver a Sakura...-Decía con notable sinceridad en sus ojos y Azuza no daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando.-...Ahora sé que aún la amo-Concluyó Syaoran y Azuza sintió que todas las fuerzas se le escapaban, era un sueño, no, una pesadilla, cómo podía estar viviendo eso, su amado Syaoran, ¿que pasó? En que momento todo se salió de control, miles de preguntas e ideas invadían la mente de la joven Azuza, no podía estar ahí mas, ya no mas y fue así como salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto y Eriol notó que alguien los estaba escuchando.

-Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Dijo Tomoyo sumamente feliz.-Lucha por lo que quieres, por lo que amas, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar-Dijo y sonrió ampliamente ya que ella siempre supo que él aún amaba a Sakura, además de que le agradaba más la idea de que Sakura y Syaoran estuvieran juntos.

-Si, aunque estén a punto de casarse, yo haré lo que sea, se los prometo-Dijo ya decidido y muy recuperado.-Pero ahora, tengo que descansar, buenas noches-

-Si, buenas noches-Le respondieron al unísono y la figura de Syaoran desapareció de la sala, sin embargo las expresiones de Tomoyo y Eriol se tornaron algo preocupadas.

-Lo escuchó todo,verdad?-Preguntó a su amado.

-Si, así es-

-Entonces tenemos que ayudarla-Dijo preocupada Tomoyo.

Esa noche también se derramaron otras lágrimas, Azuza estaba destrozada por lo que había pasado y sólo la oscuridad de la noche fue testigo de ese sufrimiento, de esas lágrimas. Por otro lado, las mismas estrellas veían como una linda mujer lloraba mientras veía un álbum de fotos, estaba sentada a un lado de su cama, en su mano pegaba a su pecho aquel libro de recuerdos y en la otra sostenía una foto, la cual al ver bajó la cabeza y el fleco cubría sus lindos ojos llenos de lágrimas, al ver la foto perdió toda fuerza y lloraba.

-Porque volviste Syaoran -Decía con la poca voz que le quedaba, la foto era de ella y su verdadero amor.

Era de tarde, medio día, había un día más fresco que el anterior esperando ser descubierto, aquella iglesia ya estaba ocupada por una pareja de novios bien vestidos para la boda junto con sus dos testigos, el sacerdote pronunciaba las palabras ya conocidas, Kenshin parecía estar más feliz que nunca, pero Sakura no parecía así, estaba con la mirada perdida, mientras esta ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, un hombre observaba el recinto desde a fuera, Syaoran no sabía cómo hacer para llegar al corazón de Sakura, seguro estaba muy molesta con él por lo que había pasado, pero algo debía hacer y mientras él pensaba en algo, alguien que lo observaba ya había tomado una decisión por él, Azuza aún estaba destrozada puesto que Syaoran era su primer amor verdadero.

-Hoy hay un ensayo de la boda de Sakura-La distrajo la voz de Tomoyo.

-Y supongo que viene a tratar de detener la boda-Dijo ella sin poder ocultar su dolor.

-Sabes, él te quiere y no sabe que hacer, la decisión está en ti-Dijo Tomoyo sorprendiendo a Azuza, pero ella sabía de que hablaba la linda mujer de ojos azules y emprendió su camino antes de que se arrepintiera, Tomoyo la observó con mucha bondad.

-Hola amor, que linda iglesia-Dijo Azuza cuando se acercó a Syaoran tratando de disimular su dolor, pero al parecer no le había escuchado.-Esto no va a funcionar más Syaoran-Dijo la chica con resignación.

-¿Que dices Azuza?-Ahora si había llamado la atención del chico.

-Sabes amor, se porque estás aquí-Dijo ella sin poder esconder esos ojos llenos de dolor.- Se lo que es ella para ti, se que se iban a casar y puedo notar cuanto la amas-Decía con algunas discretas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Azuza yo...-Pero no pudo decir nada, el delgado dedo de la dolida chica tapó su boca haciéndolo guardar silencio.

-Sabes algo...-Continuó ella sin poder verlo a los ojos-Todo esto me hizo darme cuenta que te quiero más que como un amigo, más que como un novio, yo te quiero... Te quiero como un hermano mayor Syaoran-Dijo viéndolo por fin a los ojos.

-Azuza-No podía creer lo que escuchaba, la verdad se sentía culpable por lo que la chica sufría.

-Anda, ve con ella-Dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo.-Syaoran, yo soy muy joven, aun puedo encontrar a alguien, pero tu... Tú estas a punto de perder a la persona que más amas, no lo permitas-Dijo con una sonrisa que se daba a entender como dolorosa.-Ve, yo estaré muy bien, anda ve- Dijo jalándolo para que caminara a la iglesia mientras le regalaba su mejor y última sonrisa.

-Gracias Azuza-Fue lo único que pudo decir Syaoran, no podía negar que estaba sorprendido con la madurez de la chica, pero ahora tenía que hacer algo, enfrentar a su pasado.

-Tomemos un descanso-Dijo el padre y enseguida Sakura caminó rumbo a una de las sillas de la iglesia mientras contemplaba su lindo ramo de flores, pero Kenshin estaba preocupado por ella, así que fue con ella abrazando su cuello por atrás.

-¿Estas contenta mi amor?-Dijo en un susurro.

-Si amor-Contestó ella tratando de ocultar la verdad, pero Kenshin se dio cuenta.

-Sabes, siento como si tu mente no estuviera aquí, es como si... Como si tu mente estuviera con-Pero Sakura interrumpió su palabra.

-Syaoran-Fue lo que dijo para sorpresa de Kenshin.

-Que?- Y se dio cuenta de que su amada estaba viendo hacia la puerta, entonces algo molesto vio y la figura de un hombre estaba parado en la puerta de entrada.

Sakura se paró casi de inmediato y comenzó a caminar, pero su andar fue detenido por la mano de Kenshin que le sujetaba el brazo.

-Sakura no vallas-Fue lo que le dijo, pero Sakura se soltó con su mano derecha.

-Por favor, déjame ir y arreglar de una vez por todas todo esto Kenshin-Y el novio no tuvo más remedio que acceder y dejarla ir, Sakura se enfrentaría a su pasado.

Caminó hasta encontrarse con Syaoran cara a cara, ella algo seria y el al parecer molesto.

-Por que no me dijiste que te ibas a casar-Fue lo primero que dijo a manera de reproche.

-¿Qué?-Se molestó Sakura.-Yo no tengo porque andar diciéndote lo que hago o lo que no-Dijo notablemente molesta.-Tú te fuiste y contigo todas las explicaciones que te diría, además... Tú que me puedes decir de tu noviecita esa, debes ser muy feliz para que seas novio de una niñita-Dijo señalando a ninguna parte subiendo su tono de voz y frunciendo el ceño, en verdad estaba muy enojada.

-¿Qué?. Mejor dime si ese hombre te hace feliz-Se defendió Syaoran.

-Eso no te importa-Dijo cruzando sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos evitando la cara de Syaoran volteando a ver a un lado.

-¡Dime! ¿Él te ama tanto como yo te amaba? Y dime, lo amas como me amaste, dime Sakura, ¿es así?-Dijo de un tono muy fuerte y frío, Sakura no respondía, sus ojos se llenaban con algunas lágrimas.-Yo te amaba Sakura, hubiera dado todo por ti, me tuve que ir de emergencia, te lo dije todo por carta y pensé que lo entenderías-Dijo él melancólicamente.-Esperé tu respuesta pero nunca llegó-Dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.-En dado caso, tu te olvidaste de mi mientras que yo nunca te dejé de amar, aún hoy te amor, pero tu...-Continuaba diciendo y sólo se veían caer las lágrimas de los ojos de Sakura.-...tu ahora eres feliz y te vas a casar, y yo...yo solo me quedé con los recuerdos...-Dijo con resignación y dolor, pero fue interrumpido.

-CALLATE DE UNA VEZ-Gritó Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Syaoran se sorprendió ante tal suceso.-Tu no sabes, no tienes idea, no tienes conciencia de lo que dices, desde que te fuiste no hubo un momento en el que no llorara por ti, todas las noches rezaba por ti, por que volvieras..-Decía mirándolo fijamente revelando ese dolor.-...Después llegó tu carta y la noticia me dolió tanto que no podía ni contestar-Y luego bajó su mirada.-Luego conocí a Kenshin y me hizo volver a reír, me devolvió la alegría, pero...-Se detuvo y hubo un gran silencio, cuando Sakura recuperó su voz miró fijamente a Syaoran.-Syaoran, ¿porque volviste?, Todo estaba saliendo bien, yo me iba a casar felizmente y de pronto apareces tú-Dijo mientras caían las últimas lágrimas.

-Por favor, perdóname-Dijo doblegándose a las palabras de Sakura.

-Perdón, si claro-Dijo mientras evitaba la mirada de Syaoran y daba una sonrisa irónica y ella sólo se dio la media vuelta.

-Sakura-La llamó.

-Si tú crees que con una disculpa todo se va a arreglar, te equivocas-Le contestó mientras lo veía sobre su hombro, dicho esto, reanudó su paso.

Syaoran con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la veía irse una vez más y ella lloraba, era ella quien se marchaba ahora.

El viento soplaba en aquel parque, lugar de sueños hechos realidad y algunos más rotos, en este momento, en el parque pingüino, la confusión estaba en la cabeza de aquella dama, en aquellos legendarios columpios descansaba la novia, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, pero ese lugar tenía una extraña atracción y alguien más llegó, se sorprendió de ver a aquella mujer vestida de novia, pero aun así, Azuza caminó y se sentó a su lado.

-Syaoran siempre me habló de este lugar-Interrumpió el silencio y los pensamientos de Sakura.-En verdad es un bello lugar, muy tranquilo-Decía con una discreta sonrisa.

-Oye Azuza..-Intentaba decir algo Sakura pero fue interrumpida antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Mira Sakura, esto debe ser un tanto incómodo tanto para ti como para mi así que voy al punto-Dijo para la sorpresa de Sakura, además, por algo extraño, era verdad lo que decía, no se sentía bien con ella.-Sabes, yo ya no puedo mas con esto, Syaoran te ama muchísimo y se que él solo... que él solo me quiere como una hermana-Decía con pesar evadiendo la mirada de Sakura.-Esto hizo que me diera cuenta de que yo también lo quiero como mi familia-Le dijo regalándole una mirada.

-Pero Azuza... tú lo amas-Dijo Sakura algo extrañada por lo sucedido.

-Puede ser que tengas razón-Contestó Azuza a su rival mientras levantaba su cara para sentir el viento correr por su rostro con los ojos cerrados y humedecidos con lágrimas.-Pero dime, ¿De que me sirve estar con alguien que no me ama?-Dijo seguida de una breve pausa que uso para tomar fuerzas y voltear a ver a Sakura.-Tú eres el amor de su vida Sakura- Y al escuchar esto, Sakura se quedó muda, algo triste por ella, pero sorprendida por lo que le decía la novia de Syaoran o la que era la novia de Syaoran.-Además aun soy joven, apenas tengo 19 años, me falta mucho por conocer-Dijo con una fingida sonrisa y Sakura evadió su mirada, de cierta manera se sentía culpable por lo que le sucedía a la joven chica.-Sakura, tu lo amas, no permitas que el amor de tu vida se te valla..-Dijo esto y Sakura reaccionó volteándola a ver sonriendo.-No lo hagas-Dijo por último Azuza.

En la iglesia las cosas estaba un poco gris, no estaba todo bien, Tomoyo y Eriol lo sabían, aunque no perdían la esperanza de que aquel hombre del jardín encontrara su felicidad.

-¿Como crees que acabe todo esto?-Le preguntaba Tomoyo a Eriol notablemente preocupada.

-Yo solo espero que muy bien amor, ten fe-Le daba ánimos a su amada.

Sakura ya había regresado a la iglesia, estaba en el cuarto donde se había cambiado, era donde estaba su maleta, estaba buscando la ropa para cambiarse, pero su mano se topó con algo que le sorprendió mucho ver, era aquel anillo de compromiso que le habían dado antes de conocer a Kenshin, lo tomó muy fuerte entre sus manos y se lo pegó al pecho tratando de que el aroma de aquel momento se quedara con ella por siempre, comenzó a llorar de melancolía, no podía negar que quería que aquellos momentos regresaran, alguien entró a la recámara y la tomó de los hombros para después abrazarla con fuerza, Sakura necesitaba desahogarse y volteó a abrazar muy fuerte a Kenshin.

-Creo que ya no voy a mandar las invitaciones-Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-¡¿Qué?-Se sorprendió Sakura mucho al escuchar tal cosa.

-Sakura tú lo amas, se ve en tus preciosos ojos verdes mi amor-Le dijo por fin Kenshin en el tono más amoroso que jamás haya escuchado.

-Pero Kenshin..-Intentaba hablar Sakura, pero la dulce mirada del apuesto hombre la detuvo.

-Ve mi amor-Le dijo tomando su mano y viendo el anillo de compromiso que tenía ahí.-No voy a permitir que se te valla el amor de tu vida, aún cuando no sea yo-Le dijo sonriendo, escondiendo de la manera más perfecta su verdadero sentimiento, Sakura no sabía que hacer.-Te quiero tanto que no puedo permitir verte infeliz, así que... no dudes más y ve con él-Dijo cerrando su mano para que sujetara con más fuerza ese lindo anillo de compromiso.-¿Si?-Le sonrió y Sakura le regaló una sonrisa llena de ternura, sinceridad y agradecimiento.

-Gracias Kenshin, te juro que nunca me voy a olvidar de ti y de tu gran corazón-Fue lo que le dijo Sakura a su ahora amigo, después le regalo un dulce beso en la mejilla y caminó rumbo al patio donde alguien ya la esperaba.

-Que seas muy feliz... Sakura-Dijo Kenshin en voz baja después de que Sakura se fue y entonces él pudo llorar.

El patio estaba muy lindo, el viento soplaba con fuerza y era fresco, Syaoran trataba de que sus confusiones se fueran con el, pero parecía que no funcionaba, Syaoran estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba desde lejos, poco a poco la linda chica se fue acercando hasta donde estaba: ella se veía realmente hermosa a los rayos del sol, su lindo cabello castaño claro se mecía con delicadeza y el hermoso vestido de novia perfectamente diseñado para ella lo hacía de igual manera, pero sus lindos ojos verdes estaban tan cristalinos, era como si hubiera llorado mucho tiempo; Syaoran estaba sorprendido, no esperaba ver a Sakura ahí, pero no podía negar que estaba muy contento.

-Sakura-Dijo él parándose de inmediato.

-¿Podrías perdonar a una enamorada temerosa y confundida?-Dijo ella algo ruborizada evitando la mirada de Syaoran.

-¿Qué?-Él no entendía que pasaba.

-La verdad...yo nunca te dejé de amar Syaoran-Dijo a la vez que sonreía con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Siempre estuviste en mi mente y en mi corazón-Dijo sonriendo como niña pequeña y Syaoran estaba sorprendido de lo que pasaba.-Perdóname por favor-Dijo Sakura por fin mientras lo veía con ternura, la misma de siempre y bueno, como podría Syaoran negarse a esa mirada tan linda, él se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó.

-Claro que te perdono Sakura, al contrario, tu debes perdonarme por como me comporte en el pasado, te amo-Dijo él esbozando la más grande sonrisa, llena de satisfacción y paz, por fin estaba junto al amor de su vida, la verdadera dueña de sus sentimientos, siempre lo había sido, pero hasta ahora se dio cuenta totalmente y el estarla abrazando para él era como la más grande fantasía del mejor sueño hecho realidad, ahora se sentía completo.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor, mi Syaoran-Dijo Sakura abrazándolo con fuerza, para que no se fuera de su lado una vez más, ¿como era posible que estaba a punto de perder a la persona de su vida?, al hombre de sus sueños, al verdadero dueño de su corazón, ahora se sentía completa; pero algo se cayó de la mano de Sakura y los dos se separaron un poco, cuidando no alejarse de más, para voltear a ver que era, Syaoran se agachó a recoger la pequeña joya, aquel anillo.

-Aún lo conservas-Dijo con agrado mientras estaba hincado viendo el pequeño diamante.

-Si, creo que nunca perdí la esperanza de tu regreso-Dijo algo apenada.

-Sakura-La llamó desde el suelo.

-Si- Contestó y él le tomó la mano izquierda, la cual ya no estaba adornada por el anillo de Kenshin y entonces...

-Sakura Kinomoto, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-Dijo él para la sorpresa de Sakura, esto ya había pasado antes, pero esta vez es diferente, Sakura sólo pudo sonreír.

-Claro que acepto-Contestó ella con la mirada más tierna y feliz que jamás se haya visto en su rostro y una vez más, su mano estaba adornada con un lindo anillo de compromiso.

Syaoran la miró y ella lo levantó, se quedaron viendo cuidadosamente sintiendo la atmósfera que había en ese pequeño lugar y como si fueran manipulados por la magia del amor se fueron juntando poco a poco hasta que el viento sopló y ambos juntaron sus labios en una promesa de eterno amor carente de palabras y rica en sentimientos, cada beso que se daban lo disfrutaban tanto que la misma belleza de la naturaleza se ponía feliz de que alguien o mas bien de que los sentimientos de esos dos sobrepasaba la magia de la misma madre tierra, eran el uno para el otro, solo que no lo sabían, hasta ahora.

Era el mejor momento del día, el mejor recuerdo grabado en la mente, pero sobre todo en el corazón de cada ser que era testigo de aquel juramento de eterno amor, el amor crea un lazo muy fuerte entre las personas y el lazo que une ahora a Sakura y a Syaoran era eterno e inmortal y Tomoyo y Eriol lo sabían y ahora lo comprobaban, ahora que veían a ellos dos unidos por un dulce beso.

-Ahora todo es perfecto, como debería ser-Dijo Tomoyo con los ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas en su pecho como disfrutando de ese ambiente de sueños.

La boda no se canceló, solo que cambió el nombre del novio; Sakura se veía angelical con su hermoso vestido de novia y Syaoran muy varonil con su traje, todos los familiares, tanto de ella como de él, estaban muy contentos, aunque algo conmocionados por la misteriosa boda, pero que importaba, eran las dos persona más valiosas de sus familias y ahora estaban felices de verlos así de contentos, en especial Tomoyo y Eriol que vivieron junto a ellos el drama de su decisión, por fin dijeron "si acepto" y hubieron aplausos y abrazos, Tomoyo veía con gran alegría a su amiga Sakura y estaba honrada de ser la testigo de aquella unión.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado tu felicidad amiga-Dijo Tomoyo a Sakura para luego abrazarla.

-Gracias amiga, yo se que siempre supiste-Dijo Sakura con agradecimiento y alegría.

-¿Vez como si valió la pena aventurarse?, muchas felicidades-Dijo Eriol a Syaoran.

-Muchas gracias Hiraguisawa, pero tú y Daidouji ya lo sabían todo-Dijo sonriendo con agradecimiento.

Sakura y Syaoran tomados de la mano era el acontecimiento más hermoso que se pudiera ver, los dos juntos se veían totalmente felices, era como si el mundo no existiera y sólo ellos estuvieran ahí, eran los familiares y amigos los que veían a esos dos felices y tomados de la mano, pero más allá del altar, más allá de las sillas había una persona parada en la puerta observando todo, mientras que una linda chica de cabello café madera, caminaba algo temerosa, pero segura hacia el mismo lugar par a ver de fuera la celebración.

-¿Vienes a la boda?-Preguntó el apuesto hombre cuando la chica se paró a su lado.

-¿Perdón?-Se asustó un poco la chica.

-Si, que si vienes a la boda-Repitió el hombre que estaba recargado en la puerta de la iglesia.

-No-Dijo con resignación la chica casi en un suspiro.-Pero ese joven me recuerda a mi ex novio, el cual amé mucho y que espero que sea muy feliz-Dijo ella mirando al novio de esa iglesia, viendo a Syaoran.

-Ya veo-Le respondió el hombre.-Yo me iba a casar este mismo día y en esta misma iglesia-Dijo resignadamente.

-¿Y que paso?-Dijo ella intrigada.

-Pues simplemente no era yo el indicado para casarse con ella, pero..-Decía algo triste.-...la novia de ahí me recuerda a esa mujer que tanto amé-Dijo volteando a ver a Sakura.-Y que espero que sea muy feliz con quien esté-Dijo con notable resignación.-Pero en fin, fue un gusto hablar contigo, mucha suerte-Se despidió el apuesto hombre.

-Si igualmente-Dijo ella sonriendo haciendo descubrir lo linda que era y el hombre se fue mientras que ella se quedó viendo hacia dentro, pero casi sin darse cuenta, Azuza y Kenshin chocaron con una mirada de reojo.

Y bueno, no hace falta decir que Sakura y Syaoran vivieron su sueño por siempre y entonces lo comprendieron, no solo ellos, sino muchas otras personas:

"_Muchas veces una separación es un fuerte lazo de unión que se forma a través del tiempo"_

FIN 


End file.
